


Arresting Officer

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otp prompt<br/>Imagine person A of your OTP dressed up as a sexy cop for Halloween and person B keeps surrendering to person A by saying “I’ve been very bad, you should arrest me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arresting Officer

**Author's Note:**

> #saveagentcarter

Arresting officer

xXx

"I've been very bad, you should arrest me." Bucky leered, sticking his arms out, wrists together. Darcy sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Sexy cop costume? What was she thinking and why the hell did she wait so long to find a costume?

"That wasn't funny the first time Bucky, it's most definitely not funny now." 

"Awe. Come on, it's a little funny." She took a long pull from her drink before setting the glass on the bar and turning to face him fully. "Seriously though, I'd break all kinds of laws to be arrested by you." She rolled her eyes so hard she gave herself a headache. 

"You need help." She told him shaking her head. “Tell me you aren’t going to spend all night hitting on me with those sad pick-up lines.”

“Sad? Their classic.”

“Your dick must be enormous or something, cause your charm is certainly not what gets women into bed with you.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in what she assumed he thought was a sexy manner.

“Wanna find out? I’d be happy to let you see for yourself.” Annoyed didn’t really seem like a good enough word for how she was feeling.

“I knew I should have just blown off this party. No amount of Stark pleasing or Stark Booze for that matter is worth this torture.”

Truth be told six months ago Darcy would have done anything to draw Bucky’s attention the way she was now. When he first arrived her bad boy senses were screaming at her to jump him, but luckily after years of practice she had perfected, or at least somewhat perfected her control issues. Now she just wasn’t as excited, probably because her “don’t be a home wrecker” voice started screaming at every time she had a dirty thought about him. Lucky for her, in some respects, she had the very vivid memories of Bucky and Clint in the supply closet to keep her company at night.

“Torture, you sayin’ bein’ around me is torture?” she shook her head and sighed.

“No, but your puns are.” Clint’s laugh drew their attention as he approached the bar.

“Leave her alone Barnes. No one should ever be subjected to your sense of humor.”

“As if yours is any better.” Bucky huffed elbowing him in the ribs. “I mean really who here is dressed like Legolas?” Darcy snorted.

“He’s right,” she replied to Clint outraged look. “Then again, he’s dressed like Humphrey Bogart so he doesn’t have much room himself.”

“You know, I came out here to have a good time and I seriously feel so attacked right now.” Bucky threw his hands up as if in surrender.

“I’m gonna smack you so hard.” She told him. They both leered at her.

“Ooooo, kinky.” Bucky teased. “You gonna spank me too?”

“I would if I didn’t think you would enjoy it so much.”

“Oh I’d definitely enjoy.” Bucky told her stepping into her space, to stand right up against her side. She jumped, feeling his breath against the side of her neck.

“Jesus Bucky, what the hell. He’s standing right there.” She gestured to Clint who was smirking now too. She clammed up almost immediately, realizing she’d just told them she knew about them.

“So you did see us that day.” Clint chuckled. “I was beginning to worry my plan didn’t work.”

"Your plan?" She asked, quite proud of herself for not stuttering.

"Yea, his plan." Bucky reinforced. "You didn't think we chose that particular closet at random. I mean it was right next to your office."

"We knew you'd hear us." Clint added. "And then you'd come to investigate." 

"Granted we kind of hoped you'd join us, you watched us long enough."

"I always knew you had a dark side." Bucky's voice rumbled in her ear and she had to set her glass down to keep herself from dropping it. 

"I don't understand." She squeaked out as she felt Bucky's hand smooth down to the small of her back. They chuckled.

"You see, for a while there we were competing with each other for your attention. But in the process we realized we liked each other as well." Clint explained.

"So, Clint came up with this idea. We'd give you a reason to dream about us, to think about us. We wanted you to see us in that closet every time you looked at us." 

Darcy looked between the two of them before bursting into a fit of laughter. When she finally got herself under control minutes later she looked up to find them both pouting. She hoped off the bar stool and moved in close as if about to whisper a secret. 

"I was already dreaming boys, and let me tell you they weren't PG, at least not all of them." She winked before turning on her heels and walking off, putting a little extra swing in her steps for good measure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #saveagentcarter


End file.
